


Roll Of The Dice

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The innocence of playing with a certain type of dice in boredom ends up progressing to something much more than just being playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Of The Dice

“It was a gag gift from an old friend back in the city.”

Yu had been rummaging through some random object that had somehow ended up in his luggage all those months ago when he first arrived in Inaba. They had been looking through some DVDs, trying to find something to watch since there was nothing on tv. He’d stumbled across a tiny drawstring bag that held two dice.

“Those are sex dice, well _foreplay_ ones.” The headphone wearing best friend of his was instantly rolling the dice between his fingers while laughing at the sexual words written on every part.

“Yeah well, it’s not like I’m ever going to use them.” Shrugging, he then grabbed the dice out of his friend’s grasp which earned him a poke in the side.

“Heeey I was still looking at those!”

“What does it matter? We’re not going to use them.”

Yosuke sighed and let himself fall back onto the comfortable bed that was nearby.

“I guess.” His eyes trailed around the room, glancing over at the bookshelf where the DVDs were. Neither of them had been entirely crazy about watching anything they had. It was as the dice were about to be dropped back into the drawstring bag that Yosuke grinned. “Hey, why don’t we try them out?”

With a bit of a confused yet surprised look, Yu stopped himself from letting the dice fall back into the bag.

“The dice?”

“Yeah man I mean, we’re both bored. And it’s not like we _have_ to do what the dice say. We can just do something stupid instead.”

Yu was never one to refuse something especially if it came from his best friend. It had been a strange idea, but it wasn’t as if they never had sexual conversations before in terms of porn and viewing said porn. The thought of actually partaking in subtle activities that were the jump start to anything remotely sexual was strange…but it also intrigued him at the same time.

Feeling unable to go against his sudden want to use the dice, he let himself move to sit on the floor. His friend slid off the bed, leaning back against the side of it as they both looked at each other.

“You go first since they’re yours.”

Shrugging, Yu let the dice shake in his hand for a moment before he let them roll onto the floor.

**Your Choice. Squeeze.**

Yosuke couldn’t help but to laugh as the odd sequence of words appeared.

As the other leaned over, Yu let his hand move up to squeeze on Yosuke’s nose quickly before withdrawing with a smirk.

“Ow man, geez I don’t ever want you squeezing me anywhere else.” Rubbing at his nose for a second, Yosuke then recovered and picked up the dice for his turn.

**Kiss. Neck.**

Yosuke blushed a little at the initial idea, but he decided since they weren’t even being serious about any of this that he could just do a quick peck. Leaning up on his knees, he let his body lean in closer to his friend. His head tilted in, moving in between the crook of his neck to let a quick run of his lips be made on his skin. The scent of vanilla that was present lingered around Yu and the one doing the action couldn’t help but to actually _love_ the smell. He didn’t want to move back, but he found control of his senses and withdrew quickly back to his original sitting position.

“I hope you don’t kiss girls like that.” Yu grinned at his playful remark which made the other slap his leg.

“Shut up. Your turn.”

Still blushing somewhat in embarrassment and the sudden feeling of being unsure of himself, Yosuke waited for the dice to be rolled again. The second dice took forever to land properly, and every second that it moved made him feel nervous.

It had just been a silly game. They were changing the rules as they wanted to. So why was he already getting so worked up over just having pecked his friend’s neck? Ugh but he had smelt so good…

**Your Choice. Blow.**

Grinning, Yu slid across the floor to the other. He used his right hand to brush some of the auburn locks away from the side of his head. Yosuke swallowed uneasily, feeling the presence of the other steadily moving closer. The soft sensation of warmth near his ear made him realize just what the other was ‘ _blowing_ ’. That didn’t put an end to the blush that had been present since the previous turn.

After the few seconds of blowing was finished, Yu pulled back, still having that grin on his face. He moved back but a mere foot or so, still staying close to the other since he was too lazy to move further back again.

“Getting turned on yet?” Grey eyes were glinting with amusement especially since the other had been blushing for the past few minutes. Yosuke slapped his arm this time in response.

**Suck. Neck.**

Yosuke sputtered slightly while trying to think of some way to work his way around actually sucking on the other’s neck, but his mind couldn’t come up with any way.

“Should I roll again?”

“That’s pretty easy if you ask me. At least we haven’t hit the waist yet.”

Looking as unfazed as ever, Yu watched as brown eyes looked a little uneasy before finally deciding to just give in. He remained still as the other moved back over to him, leaning his head back in closer to his neck. It was after he felt a breath at his neck that lips clamped down on the surface of his skin and sucked slightly.

It was difficult to explain how odd the action was, but he liked it. A worry struck through him that the other probably wouldn’t keep up the charade for very long, since neither of them was taking this seriously.

_Right?_

Yosuke was unsure of whether to pull away or continue in his ‘ _sucking_ ’. The scent that was ever-present made him **not** want to move, along with the way he felt that pulse jump whenever he had started sucking just lightly at the patch of skin. It was as his eyes caught sight of his friend’s right hand clutching onto his pants leg that he felt a strange urge to keep sucking and now even licking.

There had never been a time that Yosuke had ever gotten to do such foreplay with a girl before. The most he had ever done was kissing a girl, but even then it had been very light making out. Nothing serious. He had a very good idea of how sex went, and even more so how a guy would probably like it. Well, he knew how he would like it.

Wait, where the hell was his thought process heading into right now? Was he actually considering the fact that he might want to make his best friend feel _pleasure_? Well he was sitting here still sucking on his neck for much longer than either had anticipated.

And with that realization he pulled back.

Yosuke noticed the slight unease in his friend just as he managed to fall back with one hand to hold him up from the floor.

“I bet you left a mark.” Yu lifted a hand up to run over the area that had been sucked on for a good five minutes.

“I might’ve.” Trying to sound more playful again to lighten some of the tension that randomly started, Yosuke slid the dice over so the other could reach them.

**Nibble. Lips.**

Was it just Yosuke or were things getting progressively more intimate instead of playful?

“Ahaha…um..” Yosuke found himself unable to speak a word. He wanted to say something, something along the lines of ‘ _you’re not really gonna do it right_?’ or ‘ _I’m not a girl you know_ ’. But he couldn’t.

Yu was staring at the other for a second as if to observe his reaction. The trailing off in his words made him see that the line they were treading on right now was about to be blurred. It had already started to be whenever they had been in such close proximity to each other.

And they had been close before, usually by accident. But the lingering touching of hands or stares made Yu wonder just what if there was a mutual attraction there? If he voiced any of this, he knew that the other would probably freak out and say how he wasn’t interested in guys. Well, neither was he. But Yosuke was just _Yosuke_ to him. Surely the other felt the same way along those lines.

But Yu could never say any of his sudden thoughts. Not with Yosuke. He’d have to just act on his intuition instead.

The way those grey eyes were gradually shifting in emotion made it hard for Yosuke to read his best friend like he’d normally be able to. The room fell silent as the figure in question slid over, letting his right hand move up to cradle underneath the other’s chin to keep him in place.

Tensing up slightly, Yosuke could only stare as he saw his friend’s face drawing in closer to his own. Parting his own lips, it was seconds later that he felt a breath pass over them. The soft scraping of teeth followed after that, gentle nibbling being done to his lower lip. A flick of tongue could be felt just as those same teeth dragged up to run over the upper lip in the same manner.

Yu felt himself being drawn to continue further than just mere ‘nibbling’, but he decided against it since the other was still slightly tensed up from the invasion of personal space. Pulling away with one last bite at that lower lip, he couldn’t help but to admire how fair-skinned cheeks were flushed and those lips slightly redder than usual from his handiwork.

“Your turn.”

His words were stated in a blunt manner as he handed the dice to a rather dumbfounded Yosuke.

Inwardly, Yu was still amused.

Yosuke was _still_ uneasy from being so caught off-guard with how things were progressing. He decided that if anything extreme was rolled this time, he would simply say that it was getting lame and they would stop.

**Nibble. Your Choice.**

Feeling a bit relieved, Yosuke used the opportunity to lean over and nibble, well more like bite on his friend’s arm. Cringing a little at the action, the injured individual chuckled lowly in response.

“You’re quite the biter.”

“You bit me first.” With a huff, Yosuke sat back against the side of the bed as his nervousness kicked into full gear again.

Deciding that things **had** to pick up with the next roll, Yu hoped that luck would be on his side. As he let them fall from his hand, the outcome was sure to cause something more to happen.

Whenever Yosuke saw the result, he felt butterflies inhabit his stomach. The realization of what was going to occur made him want to yell out in protest. But his mouth just wouldn’t move.

**Kiss. Lips.**

Little time was spared for any protest to be given. Yu moved, letting himself stay on the ground as he propped himself up on his knees slightly. His hand moved much like it had before, cradling that same spot under that neck.  Yosuke breathed in sharply, words becoming lost just as a pair of lips pressed over his own.

The tension was there between them, but it started to dissipate along with the awkwardness of actually kissing one another. Why were they in this situation again? Oh yeah, they had been _bored_.

Yosuke was trying to find some sort of clarity or solace in the situation, but he found none. All he could do was feel how his friend was now kissing him, and he couldn’t help but to admit how good it felt. The way he were almost pushing him to part his lips, it made him realize just how inexperienced he was in kissing compared to the other.

They remained unmoving as their lips started to brush along with one another. Yu could feel how lips were now pressing back onto his, and it encouraged him to continue with the kiss even longer. It was certainly an unexpected turn of events for their evening, but there didn’t seem to be any complaints from either party.

Yu didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that the other was blushing. It also didn’t take him long to figure out just how much the other was actually enjoying their activity. Letting himself show more of his control, Yu ran his other hand to brush up along the white t-shirt that was covering fair-colored skin. He could feel and hear a slight noise from the touch, and it gave him enough time to let his tongue run over the lips that he had to bite just minutes beforehand.

Just as a tongue slipped into a warm mouth, all sense of the situation was lost.

Yosuke found himself attempting to keep up with the way their lips were melding together and just how rough the other was growing with it. The way he was responding was even more surprising, because Yosuke was starting to run his tongue over the other just as eagerly, his lips pressing harder into the kiss.

Figuring it was as good a time as any to withdraw and leave an amount of teasing in his wake, that’s exactly what Yu did. He let the kiss linger as his tongue slipped away, and then his lips soon followed after. They stared closely at one another, neither saying a word as their lips were red and breaths were uneven.

“It’s your turn.” Yu was the first to break the silence as he grinned slightly, handing the dice to the other who was clearly still a mess.

“R-Right.”

**Suck. Below Waist.**

The way the dice fell made Yosuke feel anything but nervous for some reason. The two were still lingering close to one another, faces mere inches away as if to dare one another to make a move. Grey eyes flickered to catch sight of the words that appeared.

Yosuke felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, but he also felt himself starting to fall into the idea of what he _really_ wanted in that moment. For some reason, there was a clear attraction between them. It was still new, but he was curious and his hormones were **not** helping any in the matter.

“You don’t have to do it you know.”

The words that were meant to be comforting made Yosuke inwardly smile. But it also made him feel more likely to rise to the challenge of the dice. As he was about to respond, he decided to do the same thing that his friend had done earlier. Leaning in, he closed the small gap and started a second kiss that was sure to become rougher than the first.

Yu was slightly surprised yet he instantly returned the gesture. His hands reached down, gripping at the other’s hips just as Yosuke was already in the process of shifting onto his knees. They started changing positions, letting the skinny frame tower over the other.

They fell back in the midst of their kissing, tongues darting out to run over one another just as Yosuke situated himself more on top of his friend. Yu felt his black sweatpants being tugged down, and he felt a wave of anticipation start to rise. That was also evident with the hardness that had started to form in between his legs.

The prince of Junes was anything but tactful in removing clothing. With his clumsy hands, he gradually managed to tug down the pants that were restraining the one area that he wanted to get to. His lips remained in a heated locking of lips, but they began to withdraw just as he felt his adrenaline rush intensifying. It moved him into the next step of things, letting his lips drag down first past a collarbone, slowly tracing down a muscled chest, gliding over a flat stomach, and finally stopping at the hemline of black boxers.

If Yosuke had been with anyone else, he probably would’ve never gone this far by any means. His hands moved on their own accord, pulling down the fabric of boxers enough to let the very obvious erection free. He’d seen enough porn to know the basic idea of how to go about doing this. Leaning down, he let his tongue dart out, licking at the tip and then slowly moving down the entire length.

Yu inhaled sharply, his body propping itself up just slightly with his elbows against the floor. He was just stuck staring at how his best friend was now taking it upon himself to suck him off. The teasing had only lasted a mere minute, and he was already restraining himself from finishing too soon. Whenever he felt a warmth start to push down over him completely, he let out a low groan.

Just seeing how the other had already gotten so hard had turned Yosuke on immensely. It made him more eager to make him finish. Going slow at first, he had to grow used to the size of the dick. He let himself lick over the tip as he withdrew and then pushed back down over it once more. The rhythm grew steady, the sucking becoming a bit harder which only made the groans and mutterings of the word ‘ _fuck_ ’ and even his own name to become more frequent.

The combination of the warmth and friction was proving too much for Yu to handle. His senses were overflowing and becoming unsteady to the breaking point. He clawed at the floor somewhat, starting to feel that build up rising within him.

“Yosuke…Yosuke I’m going to cum…”

With a very slight nod, Yosuke only teased the tip that was leaking with bits of pre-cum. He sucked roughly, moving his head to take every inch that he could manage into his mouth. The feeling of his friend’s body trembling just slightly and the uneasy moan mixed with his own name again signaled it was happening. The warm liquid began to release into his mouth, and he slowly stopped his movements in order to swallow all of the cum.

Leaning up, Yosuke stared up at his best friend who was the now the one looking like a mess.

“You know, I never really thought foreplay was all that great.”

Chuckling amidst his uneasy breathing, Yu managed to start to recompose himself even though his head and body still felt off from what he just experienced.

“Are you hinting at something?”

The sudden implication to what he said hit Yosuke out of nowhere and he blushed darkly. He had only just given his best friend a blow job, so it’s not like he had any reason to be embarrassed now.

“I-I just…if you want something you should just go for it.”

“Are you hinting at something again?”

Yu only repeated the same question which made the blush stain even more on his friend’s cheeks. He moved off from the floor, leaning closer to the other’s body.

“It’s your turn.”

Trying to change the subject, Yosuke went to slide the dice but was stopped as he was pushed back onto the floor. He stared up, seeing grey eyes brimming with an amused yet desiring gaze.

“I don’t need the dice for what I’m about to do.”

Any complaints Yosuke might’ve had were lost in their third kiss that evening and completely forgotten once they reached the bed.

_~ fin._


End file.
